Los pensamientos del cuarto niño
by Josh-kun
Summary: Los pensamientos de Touji despues del incidente con el eva 03 y de una visita inesperada mientras se recupera en los cuarteles medicos de NERV


Hola a todos! Este es el primer Fic que subo, decidí subir este porque me encanta esta pareja (en especial Hikari 0), bueno, yo sigo diciendo que Touji no se muere después del accidente con el EVA-03(me niego a aceptarlo .). Bueno, pues este es un fic donde el no muere y se encuentra con alguien que no se esperaba ver pero que deseaba con todo el corazón. Cuidado!! Este fic esta muy cursi XD. Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojala me pertenecieran TT) al igual que la historia, solo se me ocurrió esta idea. Disfrutenlo!! Y manden REVIEWS -   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Me es difícil recordar, mi mente esta en blanco, todo recuerdo me e vago y distante, mi mente esta vacía, solo recuerdo una cosa, estaba con Misato Katsuragi, estaba listo para poder hacer la ultima prueba de sincronización con el Evangelion Unidad 03, pero cuando la entry-plug se inserto en aquel gigante oscuro, algo extraño ocurrió, se sentía diferente, no era como la primera vez que estuve dentro de uno, dentro de la unidad 01, que estaba siendo piloteada por Shinji. No era lo mismo, podría sentir la presencia de alguien mas.  
  
De manera repentina, todo se oscureció, el lo ultimo que vino a mi mente en ese momento fue solo una persona. Hikari y su invitación a cenaren su casa, me siento mal por no haber podido asistir a su casa aquel día, era un sueño hecho realidad. Por que tenia que ocultar mis sentimientos frente a ella y tratarla mal?, no entiendo.  
  
Pero eso ya pasó, ahora me encuentro aquí, en este frió y solitario cuarto, me duele todo el cuerpo excepto la pierna derecha, no me siento bien, creo que es mejor que me duerma.  
  
"Touji",- alguien me llama, quien esta ahí?- no tengo mucha energía, me cuesta trabajo abrir los ojos, es una voz familiar, esta llorando, pide que me recupere, pero por que llora?, acaso esta preocupada por mi? Pero que pasa? Por que no puedo mover mi pierna derecha? Que pasa aquí? Quien esta llamándome? Y que es ese olor? Huele muy bien, huele como el almuerzo que Hikari lleva a la escuela.  
  
Es ella, Hikari, esta sentada junto a mi cama –Que haces aquí jefa de clase?- le pregunte, ella me contesto sonrojada – Soy la jefa de grupo, y es mi deber avisarle a los demás como te encuentras, Suzuhara-, -Ya veo- le conteste con algo de indiferencia. – Hikari, discúlpame por no haber podido ir a tu casa a cenar como lo prometí- ella me sonrió y me dijo –No importa, lo importante es que estés bien, Shinji y Kensuke han estados preocupados por ti, se que Azuka también, pero ya sabes como es ella, nunca lo admitiría, aunque debo confesarte que yo también estaba preocupada por tu estado- le sonreí, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por mi de esa manera y sinceramente, me alegra que sea ella la que se preocupara.  
  
-Touji, te traje un bocadillo, es tu favorito- me dijo después de un largo momento de silencio, - te lo agradezco Hikari, no creí que me fueras a tratar así después de tantas peleas que hemos tenido-, - no tienes por que agradecer, lo hago con gusto- ella me sonrió mostrando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas pecosas.  
  
Pasaron varios días desde que había despertado y Hikari siempre estaba allí, siempre junto a mi cama, acompañándome en el Hospital, siempre llegaba a mi habitación después de la escuela y se iba muy entrada la noche, después de que me durmiera, ella también visitaba a mi hermana, que se encontraba en el mismo hospital que yo. Como se lo agradezco, ha sido muy buena conmigo, tal vez deba confesarle lo que siento por ella, no lo se, tal vez......  
  
Ya han pasado varios días después de esa gran explosión que destruyo parte de la ciudad, Kensuke se ha tenido que mudar a otro sitio, lastima que yo sigo aquí, la escuela fue destruida, pero aun así Hikari sigue viniendo, no entiendo por que no fue reubicada, ella me dijo que siempre me cuidaría, hasta mi completa recuperación.  
  
Shinji no ha venido desde que apareció el quinto niño, Kaworu, le fue asignada la unidad 02, esta remplazando a Azuka, creo que ella no se encuentra bien de salud, pero yo no confiaría mucho en el, hay algo que no me agrada. Pero parece que a Shinji le agrada mucho su compañía, parece que se llevan demasiado bien.  
  
Aun me pregunto si le debo decir a Hikari lo que siento por ella, no creo que sea el momento adecuado, después de todo lo que ha pasado, desde que el EVA 03 enloqueció, la destrucción de la mitad de Tokio 3, la repentina disminución de porcentaje de sincronización de Azuka con el EVA 02, y la aparición de ese extraño muchacho.  
  
-Touji, como te sientes el día de hoy?- me dijo Hikari cuando desperté, su expresión era diferente, parecía que algo malo había pasado. –Hikari, que es lo que ocurre?- le pregunte al verla preocupada. –Kaworu murió el día de ayer- me lo dijo con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación. – Acaso lo derroto un ángel?-, le pregunte, -No- me contesto al momento que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. –Shinji lo mato- dijo la Mayor Katsuragi, que había entrado en la habitación. –Pero, como?, pregunte sorprendido, como Shinji iba a ser capas de matar a un humano?, que era lo que había pasado? –Shinji tuvo que hacerlo, Kaworu era un ángel, y no tuvo otra opción, Kaworu tomo el control del EVA 02 y logro traspasar las defensas del Dogma Central y ahora Shinji se siente culpable por haberlo matado-. Mostró una cara de ira y decepción al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato de silencio, murmuro –Estupido Shinji, no entiende que debía hacerlo, es un tonto ¿por que es tan testarudo?-. Después de eso se fue.  
  
Habían pasado un par de días desde que Misato me visito, en ese momento estaba solo con Hikari y decidí por fin hablar con ella. – Hikari, dime una cosa- le dije mientras trataba de sentarme en el borde de la cama. – Que es lo que ocurre Touji?-, por que haces esto?-, -hacer que?-, - Por que sigues viniendo, incluso después de que la escuela fue destruida con la mitad de la ciudad?-, ella sonrió , se sentó a mi lado y me dijo – Ya te lo dije Touji, no me voy a separar de tu lado, hasta que te hallas recuperado completamente-, -Hikari, yo... quería decirte que...- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas de manera repentina por un estruendo que venia desde las instalaciones de NERV, unos instantes después, un sonido de alarma y una grabación que decía : "las instalaciones de NERV se encuentran bajo ataque, por favor, diríjanse a las áreas de evacuación asignadas".  
  
En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y gritos por todos lados, Hikari me ayudo a salir de la cama, y en ese momento yo le dije – No vallas al pasillo, debemos escondernos, vamos al armario, ahí no nos encontraran-, entramos y cerramos la puerta del armario, con la esperanza de que aquellas personas que estaban tacando las instalaciones no nos encontraran.  
  
Había un pequeño orificio en el armario donde podía ver perfectamente hacia la ventana, cuando voltee, mire algo que me dejo sorprendido, era el EVA 02 que estaba atacando a algo, al principio pensé que eran un ángeles, eran blancos y cada uno de ellos tenia una especie de lanza, pero cuando vi que el EVA 02 los venció con bastante facilidad, me di cuenta de que eran solo robots.  
  
Después de unos momentos de iniciada la pelea, el EVA ya había destruido a todos aquellos monstruos, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, con horror contemple como aquellos monstruos se regeneraban y atacaban al Eva con sus lanzas, que se habían transformado en una especie de lanza de Longuinius y después contemple con terror como el EVA era destruido en pedazos. Después les salieron alas y se dirigieron al EVA 01 que se encontraba suspendido en el aire.  
  
Era imposible ocultar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.-Que es lo que vez Touji? Que pasa allá afuera?-. Me pregunto Hikari mientras me sacudía el hombro, no me atrevía a decirle que su mejor amiga había sido destrozada por aquellos monstruos, en ese instante Hikari volteo para ver que era lo que sucedía, fue tan impactante para ella que no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de horror ante tan terrible escena.  
  
Trate de taparle la boca, pero después de aquel grito, un sujeto había entrado a la habitación, llevaba un uniforme negro y portaba un arma, tenia manchas de sangre por todo su uniforme, sentía que era nuestro fin, en ese momento el sujeto abrió la puerta del armario y nosotros caímos a sus pies, el inmediatamente nos apunto y dijo: -Ustedes no parecen ser los chicos que estamos buscando, pero lo siento, nuestras ordenes es no dejar a nadie con vida-. En ese momento Hikari se dio cuenta de que hablaba de los pilotos de los EVA's, en ese momento se lanzo sobre mi para cubrirme. –Hikari, que estas haciendo?- le grite en el momento en que ella caía sobre mi, - Touji, perdóname, pero como te lo había dicho antes, yo te cuidare hasta que recuperes tu salud, y no importa si arriesgo mi vida para ello- me dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos y me apretaba fuertemente tratando de cubrirme.  
  
-Despídanse de este mundo niños-, nos dijo aquel sujeto mientras preparaba su arma para dispararnos.  
  
Pero en ese momento algo extraño ocurrió, un gran resplandor que provenía de la ventana lo distrajo yo tampoco pude evitar voltear. Era una enorme figura, era mucho más grande que un EVA, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que aquella figura era igual a Rei Ayanami. En ese momento Rei apareció detrás del guardia y le quito una mascara que traía, esto lo dejo petrificado, en ese momento ella le dio un abrazo y le acaricio la mejilla de manera tierna, en ese momento aquel sujeto se transformo el liquido, en LCL. En ese instante comprendí lo que en realidad estaba pasando, el tercer impacto había comenzado, y la humanidad estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.  
  
Me volví hacia Hikari, ella se encontraba a un lado de mi, tenia una expresión de horror en el rostro, en ese momento decidí decirle lo que sentía. – Hikari!!!, te amo- ella me miro a los ojos con felicidad y mientras aquella Ayanami se acercaba a nosotros, ella me abrazo y me dijo: -Touji, yo también te amo-, en ese momento, nos dimos un beso y nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras que aquella Ayanami se acercaba hacia nosotros, solo esperaba que mientras nos tocara, no me separara de ella y que pudiera estar por lo menos un momento mas con ella, antes de que todo llegara a su fin. 


End file.
